Stranded
by Acaybay
Summary: A trip to the Bahamas takes a turn for the worst as Flight 391 crash lands onto a deserted island. Now, it's a fight for survival as Mickey and friends try to adapt to their surroundings as they await for some type of rescue. Guest Starring: Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Clara Cluck, The Three Caballeros, and COCONUTS!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot (sadly)**

Chapter 1: Off to the Bahamas!

"It was nice of you to invite all our friends on the trip Mickey!" Minnie exclaimed as she stared out the window watching some of the airplanes take off at the runway. Mickey stood behind her, wrapping an arm around her back. He smiled. "Ah gosh, it wouldn't be a vacation without the gang around," he then took a look back at the waiting area, "And of course a few extra guests."

Mickey watched as Daisy and a plumped, female hen were busy chatting at the end of a row of seats. It had been awhile since he had seen Clara Cluck. It wasn't since he closed down the House of Mouse two years ago that the mouse had seen her last. The absence, however, hindered her personality not at all. She was still as outgoing and funny as ever, even if the mouse couldn't speak a lick of her endless boking. By the looks of them, the two seemed to have their eyes set on a certain duck that stood not too far away.

Donald Duck was standing near all the luggages along with two other exotic birds standing by him. One was a rooster, who at the moment shrieked with the utmost joy as he threw his large sombrero up into the air. The other was a parrot, who was casually leaning on a black umbrella with his hand resting on his hip. Like Clara Cluck, Mickey hadn't seen both Panchito (the rooster) and José (the parrot) since the House of Mouse closed down, yet like the female hen, their personalities hadn't changed one bit. Panchito was still the exuberant rooster that he had met years before when Donald returned from his trip to Mexico, and José was still the same old suave parrot that he had met when he had flown down to Rio years ago.

Mickey remembered the day when Donald had come back with both foreign birds, proclaiming that from that day forward they would be called 'The Three Caballeros'.

At first, the mouse thought that the idea was absurd and wouldn't last long, but wouldn't you know, Mickey Mouse had been proven wrong as the three birds of a feather began to sing all around US, Mexico, and upper South America (mainly Brazil though). Why, they were so successful that the mouse just had to let them sing in front of the club, and of course, the three didn't disappoint.

"Donaldo you are, what the Americans call, so daringful to follow your uncle on such exciting adventures!" José complimented as he clapped his hands while laughing.

"Si, si! Our amigo is just full of all sorts of adventures! His life is always filled with excitement!" Panchito praised as he raised his fist into the air before letting out another shriek. Donald couldn't help but feel flattered from all the praise he was receiving.

Nearby, Mickey saw a female cow let out a huff. Although the story was interesting for both Panchito and José, Clarabelle Cow found it as a story for some attention wanting. "Can you believe that story?" She asked the two men standing with her. Horace Horsecollar just shrugged his shoulders as he scratched the tip of his ear. "Well I believe it!" Goofy said, nodding his head, "If I know my pal Donald, he's as daring as his uncle!"

Clarabelle scoffed once more as she wrapped her arms together.

"Remind me, why'd we bring Clarabelle again?" Mickey asked. Minnie rolled her eyes as she turned toward her boyfriend. "Goofy had the chance to invite two friends, and he chose Clarabelle," She paused, "Oh relax Mickey, once we get to the hotel we'll be out of their sight for as long as we want."

"Yeah, I can't wait for that," the male mouse replied as he let his arm drop from her back. Minnie giggled before turning around to go find a seat. Mickey followed before stopping behind Donald.

"Hey Don," Mickey said, tapping the duck's shoulder. The duck stopped in the middle of another amazing story as he turned around to see his best friend with that smug of a smile on his face.

"What?" The duck quacked, feeling a little uneasy at Mickey's expression.

The mouse placed his hands inside his red shorts as he strode to where Minnie was sitting. "Remember to tell Panchito and José about the part where you trip on a rope and the trap accidently lands on Scrooge and the boys will ya?" He said loud enough for the other two birds to hear. The parrot and rooster shared a curious stare at the duck, who was laughing sheepishly at the mouse's request. "Uh...yeah, about that..." Donald started, hoping that he could find an excuse.

"Oh boy, he's in for it now..." Daisy said as she awaited Donald's answer.

"Bok..."

"Oh this is going to be good," Clarabelle smiled, wiggling her ears.

"It...was all a part of my plan! I mean, yeah I tripped on the rope that set off the trap, but if I didn't then the beagle boys would've injured them! Those metal cages can really come in handy, ya know?" Donald smiled confidently. Panchito and José's eyes widened in fascination. The rooster let out a hearty laugh as he threw his sombrero up in the air once more while the parrot jumped up joyously.

"Donaldo, he is a smart one sim?" José cheered.

Panchito nodded as he caught his sombrero from the air. "Si, si. Donal is so smart and so noble! What a fine amigo we have José. Hooray for Donal!" The rooster cheered once more.

"Unbelievable," Daisy smiled as she brushed her hair out of her eye. Clara nodded as she watched the duck go off on a tangent once again.

"Unbelievable!" Clarabelle exclaimed. Goofy let out his signature 'hyuk' laugh, amazed that Donald was able to pull off an excuse like that. Horace just smiled, pretty amazed himself.

Minnie let out a tiny laugh as Mickey shared a smile. For a duck, Donald sure did know how to talk himself out of the spotlight...some of the time.

_Now boarding Flight 391 Nassau, Bahamas._

"Well guess it's that time..." Mickey announced as he jumped off the seat.

"Oh I'm so excited!" Minnie exclaimed once again, standing up.

"Calm down Minnie, you've told us about fifty times already," Daisy reminded her friend.

She let out a sigh before running up to Donald and slinging her arm around his neck. "Oh I can see it now Donald," the female duck paused, grabbing a microphone from her jacket pocket, "Daisy Duck here, from What in the World, bringing footage from the city of Nassau in the Bahamas. We're going to blow them away Donald. This is the scoop of the century; we'll have the audience on their toes as we explore the islands. I can feel it in my gut; this will be the best story ever to show!"

"But Daisy, we're supposed to be relaxing..."

Daisy shoved Donald's large camera into his hands as she grabbed her baggage and headed toward the line. "There's no time for relaxing Donald! We have a story to cover!" Daisy told him, pointing her finger to the ceiling. Donald sighed as he begrudgingly made his way to the line. Panchito and José couldn't help but laugh at their friend's predicament. "No need to worry amigo, your fellow caballeros will help you and senorita Daisy with this scoop story," Panchito smiled as he picked up his backpack and followed to where Donald stood. José nodded as he tried to fix his satchel. "Thanks guys," Donald smiled as the four of them went inside the hallway leading to the plane.

Clara Cluck followed close behind as she carried her blue backpack into the hall.

"Alright, you are taking the window seat Horace. I just can't stand heights!" Clarabelle stated as she showed her ticket to the employee. Horace sighed as he followed her toward the plane. Goofy walked not too far away smiling like a goofball. He was excited to finally visit a tropical island, or well...islands.

Once Mickey and Minnie showed their tickets, he grabbed her hand. "Shall we go my dear?" Mickey asked.

"We shall," Minnie replied, letting Mickey walk her to the plane.

x-x-x-x-x

Upon reaching the plane, everyone began to search for their seats. Daisy took a seat in the front row next to Minnie, who was busy fixing her purple bow. "Daisy, does this fit?" The female mouse asked as she turned to her friend. Daisy nodded as she took out a notepad from her jacket along with a pen. "What's that for?" Minnie asked, leaning toward the female duck beside her.

"I'm writing down some ideas for the news show. A reporter needs to be on her toes when the next story could be right next door!" Daisy stated firmly as she began to write. Minnie sighed. She wondered how her friend could be so pulled into her work instead of wanting to relax. 'No matter,' she thought as she took out a book and began to read.

On the other side of the room, Clarabelle Cow was busy fixing her earrings while Horace Horsecollar leaned on his chair, gazing out the window. "There maybe these will stay on," Clarabelle said as she placed her hands onto the arm rest. She glanced at Horace who looked as if he would fall asleep at any moment. "Oh Horace~" the cow called, batting her eyelashes. Horace cringed before turning toward Clarabelle. "Do I look nice with these earrings?" She asked, showing the horse her jewelry. The horse scratched his ears, not saying a word. As he was about to comment, Clarabelle started to break down in tears. Horace was puzzled. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting straight up.

"They look hideous on me don't they?" The female cow sobbed as she wiped her eyes.

"No, no!"

"Oh just admit it Horace! They look terrible on me!"

"Ah Clarabelle...those earrings fit nicely on you." Horace commented, placing a hand on her shoulder. Clarabelle stopped her tears before looking up at her horse boyfriend. She smiled before giving him a big hug. "Oh I knew you'd love them on me!" Clarabelle proclaimed.

A few seats back, Goofy watched the two, finding the scene sweet. "Ain't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen Mick?" He asked his friend, who sat right beside him reading one of his favorite comic book, Dr. Swamp. After no response, Goofy slapped Mickey on the shoulder causing the mouse to drop his book. "Hey!" The mouse complained, glaring at the dog beside him. Goofy let out a chuckle, letting out his signature 'hyuk' noise. "I didn't know you still read those," Goofy said, bending down and reaching for the paper book. He glanced at the cover. "Dr. Swamp? Wow, this was back when WE were still growing up! I can't believe you kept it all this time Mick," Goofy stated.

"Yeah, whoop-dee-doo...now give it back!" Mickey told him.

The dog held the mouse back by the head as he took the liberty of reading the comic page by page. "No way, he falls down a pit!" Goofy exclaimed as he continued to analyze the panels.

"Hey I'm not at that part yet!"

"Uh oh, looks like he has to fight this big goblin without his trusty swamp gun!"

Mickey growled, "Goofy, give it back!"

José, who sat in the row right next to them, looked up from his pocket book to see what was going on. "Vocês estão bem? Are you guys alright?" The parrot asked as he watched Mickey and Goofy wrestle for the comic.

While Mickey was busy trying to get his book back, Goofy just waved off his hand at José. "Nothing to worry about Josey; just two friends bonding over here!" Goofy said as he felt the mouse grabbed the book from his hand. The parrot was a little puzzled, but decided not to deal with it as he returned to his reading. He quickly looked back up as he heard a surprised quack in the row in front of him.

Donald Duck was on the arm of his chair as Clara Cluck leaned in on him, batting her eyelashes at him. "Bok, bok," she cooed, getting closer.

"Aw geez," Donald muttered, "As much as I would love to sit next to you Clara..."

The duck quickly grabbed a certain rooster's shoulder from behind him. He quickly substituted his seat with his good friend, Panchito Pistoles. Clara sat back fully in her chair with a surprise look. "I don't want my fellow caballero to sit all alone, without anyone to talk too," The duck mentioned, tightening his grip on the rooster's shoulder. Panchito looked at Donald, completely oblivious to the situation. "But Donal, I wasn't going to be alone. I was going to sit next to Jo-"

"No one!" Donald blabbed out as he gave his fellow caballero a pat on the back. He then leaned toward the rooster whispering, "Just do it, please. I promise I'll do anything you want by the time we reach the island."

Once he heard the message, Panchito's demeanor changed. "Oh, si, si. I have no one to sit with. Senorita Clara, may I have this chance to sit with such a lovely lady like you?" The rooster asked as he took off his sombrero and held it to his chest. The hen stared at Panchito for a bit. She then let out a loud 'humph' before crossing her arms and turning toward the window.

Panchito's confident smile faltered as he put his hat to the floor. "Senorita Clara?" He tried again. The hen turned her head, yet she gave the same reaction to the rooster next to her. The rooster sighed as he relaxed into his seat, hoping that the flight wouldn't take too long to get to their destination.

Donald sighed in relief as he fell back on his new seat. José chuckled. "What did Panchito ever do to you Donaldo?" The parrot asked as he leaned onto the cabin wall.

"Hey, as caballeros, we take the call for each other."

"Sim, but isn't it also if one of us is in the, err...how you American's say, tight peekle, we're supposed to help a fellow amigo?"

"Joe?"

"Sim?"

"Just go back to your reading."

The parrot chuckled before returning to his book.

_Passengers this is your pilot speaking. We will be taking off momentarily. We will arrive in Nassau in approximately 7 hours and 29 minutes. We will be passing through thunderstorms up ahead, so please turn off all your electronics as we do not want to attract lightning our way. Once again, this is your pilot speaking and thanks for choosing airline Disney!_

"You know? If we work for this company, why do we still have to pay for our own tickets? Shouldn't we just get VIP first class seats in the first place?" Donald asked as he looked over to Mickey. The mouse shrugged his shoulders before going back to reading his comic.

"Talk about the happiest place on earth," The duck muttered to himself before leaning back in his chair. He set his blue colored hat on top of his eyes. Maybe, if he took a nap, things will lighten up when he awoke from his slumber.

**To Be Continued**

It's only the first chapter and we already have some foreshadowing.

I know, I'm taking a giant leap since I usually write Sonic stuff then other franchises! What a way to say "Hey guys, I'm not dead!" XD I assure my regular readers that my other fanfics will be updated at some point, this idea was just bothering me for the last few weeks.

I'm sorry for how Clarabelle and Horace are portrayed, they are the characters that I didn't do much research on. All I know is that in the comics they're supposedly a couple and…that's it.

As for Clara Cluck, I decided to use her old theatrical appearance where she doesn't speak English but instead speaks in regular chicken noises. I also decided to poke fun at one of the old episodes where she kind of falls in love with Donald Duck, to which the duck tries to get her off his back.

Panchito and Jose are fairly in character. I really like Don Rosa's take on them where the two see Donald as an awesome, heroic, noble friend then the usual careless, over tempered duck we usually see.

If you have never watched Quack Pack, then you won't understand what Daisy and Donald are talking about just before they board the plane. The two are a news team, Daisy is the reporter and Donald is the cameraman.


End file.
